My Mate (Currently in the Process of Being Rewritten)
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: Alucard meets a young girl and finds out she's his mate, since she still young he decides to wait. Twelve years later he meets the same girl, watch what happens as they try to build a relationship. I do not own Hellsing, Rated M for later on.
1. Chapter 1 (Rewritten)

Hellsing belongs to it's rightful owner  
Any OCs belong to me

* * *

-Chapter One-

_The sound of crunching leaves being stomped underneath calm moving feet was loud within the mostly deserted woods. The only sounds daring to rise above it were the gentle chirps and other noises from the woodland creatures that scurried/flew around. The sun was already starting to set, barely peeking through the gaps among the many trees and casting shadows across the leaf covered ground. Alucard barely acknowledge any of this as he walked down the worn-out path, having completed yet another task that had been given to him. He came to a sudden halt, his head tilting to the side as his ears twitched at the sudden sound of childish laughter._

_It was quite loud and bounced off the trees, what was strange was the lack of other voices. As if the owner of the frivolous laughter was the only one running about around this time of day. The raven-haired male turned his body towards the sound, wandering from the path and moving swiftly past the trees 'til he reached the edge of the forest. Keeping to the shadows he watched with crimson colored eyes as a young child run around. The young girl's feet pounding vigorously against the solid ground, her feet that seem to lack shoes starting to become stained with grass and specks of dirt._

_Alucard looked around the backyard, not catching sight of anyone else, just the small child that chased after imaginary creatures. Her lips were drawn back into a wide smile as her pale skin was coated in sweat and her breathing was heavy. Her long red hair was either whipping behind her from her fast movements or sticking to her forehead. If Alucard were to take a guess, he would say that the child appeared no older than about four years of age. He raised an eyebrow as he watched the little girl come to a halt, her heels painfully digging into the ground as her body jolted forward and her arms flew outwards to keep her small body balanced. _

_Once she had straightened out her back, she looked towards the forest. Her dark green eyes shining with interest as she looked right towards Alucard. For a minute Alucard wondered if something was a matter with the child, surely she couldn't see him. "What are you doing over there, mister?" the young girl piped up suddenly. Her small and slightly high pitch voice cutting through the silence that had settled around the area._

_She sounded slightly out of breath due to all the running, but that didn't stop her curiosity as she started to walk towards Alucard. For a minute the raven-haired man didn't move, instead watched the young girl with eyes that shined with amusement and bravery…or would you call it stupidity? Surely she knew better than to come walking up to a stranger, especially a strange man that she had never seen before._

_"The better question is, what are you doing out so late, child?" Alucard asked. Stopping the young girl in her tracks the minute she was close to stepping past the first line of trees that made up the edge of the forest._

_"I asked you a question first, mister. You have to answer it" the child said, her eyes now looking everywhere but at him, as if she had just been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. The vampire tilted his head in amusement as he stepped out from the shadows to now stand before the young child, his nose twitching as he caught whiff of something strange. A smell that he had never encountered before, one that was sweet and more intoxicating than anything else. "You're pretty tall, mister" Alucard was broken from his concentration by the sound of the child's voice._

_He looked down, watching as the child bent her body backwards as if to stare up at him in an over exaggerated way that only a child could pull off. "Maybe because you're very short, child. As for the answer to your question I'm just going on a nice stroll through the woods" the vampire answered as he bent his body downwards to stare back into the young girl's wide eyes._

_"Mama says it's not safe to go wandering out into the woods, says there's monsters lurking around out there" the child said. Alucard only hummed as he nodded his head._

_"Your mother must be very bright to have taught you that, now tell me little one. What is your name?" he asked, straightening his posture as he watched the child do the same. She hummed, placing her finger on her chin while looking up in thought, as if she didn't know if she should tell him or not._

_"Kelly" she finally said, a shy smile gracing her lips as she moved her hands behind her back and swayed her body from side to side. "What's yours?"_

_"Alucard" he quickly responded back with, amused at how Kelly's eyebrows furrowed once she had heard that word._

_"You've got a pretty strange name there, mister" she said before shaking her head and smiling brightly up at him._

_"Now going back to my question from earlier, why are you out this late?" Alucard asked, watching as that smile faded and was replaced with a nervous look as Kelly started to play with a stray strand of thread from the bottom of her shirt._

_"Don't tell mama, but I snuck outside to play because it's boring in there. Her and papa only seem to want to talk about grown up stuff" the young redheaded girl said, her bottom lip poking out in a pout as she crossed her arms._

_"Is that so, but isn't it quite lonely being out here by yourself?" Alucard asked. Bending down 'til his knees were resting against the solid ground of the earth and he was almost the same height as the young girl. But still taller than her, even when he was down this low._

_"You're right" Kelly mumbled as she looked to be in thought before her green eyes lit up in excitement and she quickly looked at the vampire in front of her. "I've got it! Would you like to play with me, Al..Alu-card?" she asked, frowning for a second as she slowly sounded out his name. The raven-haired man raised an eyebrow, amused by her sudden question before mulling it over. Surely they didn't need him back at the manor now and it would be quite reckless to let this child continue to play out here all alone. He could surely spare a few minutes and wait for the girl's mother to notice her absent._

_Besides, he was still quite curious about that smell from earlier. It was still there and strong as ever, indicating that whatever was giving it off had to be close by._

_"Why not" he said, shrugging his shoulders as he stood up and dusted off any dirt on his pants. He held out his hand, laughing when the young female snatched it and started to drag him fully into her backyard._

_-Later-_

_Alucard sat on the ground, the sun had long set and allowed the stars to paint themselves across the sky. On his chest, Kelly was curled up and passed out asleep. Strangely enough her mother or even her father hadn't come out looking for her, it was quite concerning. But, he had found through the time he has been alive that not all humans are that great at parenting. He silently breathed in, that sweet smell once again infiltrating his senses and it didn't take long to figure out where it was coming from._

_He didn't say anything, only one thought buzzing around in his mind as he thought over this sudden realization that had hit him. He looked down at the sleeping child, shifting around 'til he sat up and held her in one arm. She had surely been out here long enough and with the cold weather starting to set in, it was best she got back into the warmth and safety of her own home. Standing he quickly and silently moved to the front door, shaking her body 'til her eyes groggily opened and a yawn moved passed her lips. In Kelly's tired daze, she didn't notice that Alucard had sat her down in front of the door and knocked on it before quickly heading out of sight._

_From the distance, Alucard's ears twitched as he listened to the front door open and an older woman's voice speak up. Sounding both concerned and stern as she lectured her daughter while pulling her into the safety of their home. The vampire smiled once the door shut, beginning to walk back to the manor where the boss was waiting for him. 'Don't worry my darling little mate, I'll be back for you when the time is right' he thought to himself before disappearing into the night. _

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	2. Chapter 2 (Rewritten)

Hellsing belongs to it's rightful owner  
Any OCs belong to me

* * *

-Chapter Two-

-Twelve Years Later-  
-Kelly's P.O.V-

I yawned as I stretched my arms upwards and laid sprawled out across my bed. The sound of my alarm clock blaring loudly, as the sound bounced off the bedroom walls. It was at that point of the year where I couldn't care less about the annoying screeching sound that dragged me out of my dreams and back into reality. Telling me that it was time to head back to that hellhole known as high school. Sucking in a sharp intake of air and releasing it in a loud sigh, I closed my eyes for a minute, desperately wanting sleep to take hold of me once again.

But, no. My alarm clock continued to scream, as if insulting me for thinking that I could easily fall back asleep. Bringing an arm up, I lazily threw it to the side and towards the side table and hopefully towards my alarm clock. Praying silently to myself that I would hit the offending machine itself and not the glass of half-drunk water I had gotten sometime last night. I sighed in relief the minute my fingers pressed against the plastic surface of the alarm clock before moving them around to find a certain switch.

Once I had found what I was looking for, I switched it to the opposite side and listened as silence bathed my room. Next I slowly slid my hand off the alarm clock and let it roam around my bedside table. Once I felt the smooth surface of my phone against my fingertips, I quickly snatched it up and brought it into my line of sight. Turning it on, I perked up when I saw that I had received a text from a very familiar name. Justin, a boy who I considered to be one of my best guy friends since we both met back in the beginning of high school.

He was a quirky blond haired male with stunning blue eyes and basically towered over everyone. He was strange and almost secretive most of the time, but that never truly bothered me. Opening the text, I let my green eyes scan over the words.

To: Kelly  
From: Justin

Hey, I'm picking you up around 7:20. Is that alright with you? I'm sure it is, anyways see you soon. Bye.

I chuckled, shaking my head as I realized that the blond had already decided for me what it is he wanted to do. Quickly checking the time, I found that I had enough time and that it was nothing like last time he had done something like this. To this day it still made me laugh remembering when he had barged into my home and quickly shoved clothes into my arms. All so I would hurry up and get ready so neither of us were late. But now I knew better than to forget to turn on my alarm clock before heading off to bed.

Rolling off the bed and out from under the comfortable covers that had protected my body from the cold air of the A/C. It didn't take me long to get ready. Pulling on a pair of jeans along with a simple black shirt that had razor sharp teeth printed on it with the words 'Bitch I Eat People!' spelt out in red lettering. The minute I had finished tying my shoes, my ears had perked up to the muffled sound of a car horn coming from outside. I made sure to pull on a light jacket to cover up my shirt, as not to get screamed at once I got to school and gathered up my things before leaving.

The minute I stepped outside, another honk was heard, coming from a very old and beat up pickup truck. Walking over to the passenger door I opened it and climbed inside, making sure to loudly slam the car door shut as to make sure it stayed shut. The passenger side door tended to open when not shut properly. "So, how did you sleep last night?" Justin asked as I started to buckle myself in and he started to pull away from the house. I looked at him like he had asked this question a million times, which indeed he had.

With a sigh, I leaned my body back against the seat and stared up at the dented and dirty ceiling. "Not well, had that dream again" I mumbled, closing my eyes and letting my breathing slow down. Listening to the soft sound coming from the car radio as the vehicle itself gently rocked while it made its way towards the school house.

"You mean that strange one with the guy in red?" Justin questioned, furrowing his brows as he kept his eyes focused on the road. Only sending a quick glance my way before looking forward once again.

"Yep" I said, letting my eyes open just a little while I draped one of my arms over my forehead. "This one felt…different though" I said, wondering if I should continue or leave it be.

"Hm? Different? What do you mean?" Justin questioned, the school house coming into view now.

"Just felt more vivid then the others" I said, shrugging my shoulders as if telling him that I didn't want to continue with the conversation at hand. Taking the hint, he nodded his head and parked the car in his parking spot. "Thanks for the lift."

"It's no problem, are you ready for today?" Justin asked, his eyes flashing with a sort of excitement that made my raise an eyebrow.

"If you mean that I'm ready for another boring, same old day as any other. Than yeah, I'm ready" I said, unbuckling and opening the passenger door. As I slid out I could have sworn I heard the blond mumble something under his breath. Sometimes Justin could be very…strange when he wanted to be.

-Later-

It was around third period when it happened, when the alarm for a lock down sounded out through the school. The students around me were confused, no hints of a lock down happening any time this week coming to mind. Normally I didn't care much for these practice drills, they did a good job at making sure that everyone knew what to do if there was an intruder but…this one felt different. I didn't know why at first until I heard a faint sound coming from down below. At first I didn't know what it was as the floor muffled it, but for a moment it sounded like…screaming? Though I highly doubted it was that.

Some of the students taking classes on the lower level may be rowdy, but they would have no reason to start screaming. Though, it seemed I wasn't the only one to hear this as the other students looked around in confusion. No one moved as the lock down alarm continued to go off before it suddenly cut off. The familiar sound of the intercom coming on soon echoed throughout the school, it was silent for a moment only the faint sound of screaming and crying could be heard. "**Shut up!**" a voice growled before coughing, the voice itself sounding very familiar to me.

But more rough as if sandpaper had been dragged through the person's vocal cords. "**Hello dear students of mine, I don't plan to speak for very long as the others seem to be getting quite rowdy so I'll be quick about this. Before any of you start to ask yourself who I might be, I will inform you of this right now that my name is of no importance. But what is of importance is the position you all are in, now it may not sound grand but you all are being of great help to me**" the person on the other end of the intercom said, causing a low mummer to fill the room. "**What is it you all are helping me with? Well you see you're all the food supply that I've been looking for not just for me, but for my lovely group of ghouls**" the person continued, I could hear the smile in their voice as they said this.

Without another sound, a small 'click' was heard and classroom was filled with silence once again. The confusion that swept over us all was demolished by the sudden ear piercing scream. It didn't take long for fear to fill some students and sick curiosity to fill the rest as they rushed to the door. Ignoring the teacher and racing out into the hall, with a fuming teacher soon following. I stayed seated, eyebrows knitted together in thought as I mulled over all the information I had just received.

Ears perking up to the low growls and groans that echoed down the hall, followed by squeals and rushing footsteps as students begin to race pass the classroom I was in. Getting up, I grew slightly concerned as I walked out into the hall. Having to avoid getting hit by students rushing pass me, through the small crowd that was running in the opposite direction I was facing. I could barely see anything, only smelling a horrid metallic scent that made my nostrils burn. Shaking my head, I turned around and followed the other students towards the other staircase that lead to the lower level.

Justin had a class downstairs and he might know more about what's happening that is if he was alright. I felt great concern and started to pick up my pace to race pass the other students that started to pile back into their classrooms. Gripping the stairwells railing I raced down the steps, coming to a sudden halt once I reached the bottom and peered down the hall. I quickly turned around, a hand flying up to my mouth as I gagged at the sight I had saw. Now, I wish I had just stayed seated and waited for the others to come back.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Reivew, Favorite, and Follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Three

Blood was splatter all around the hallways, along with that there were half eaten dead bodies lying around, I felt the need to puke as I saw some people that I knew, lying there with their stomachs torn open displaying their internal organs. Backing up I soon felt myself bump into someone. Turning around I wanted to scream, there Justin was, his once shiny blue eyes were now a piercing red but their were still hints of blue in them. What made it worse was that his white shirt had blood stains all over it. Backing up I shivered as he smiled showing...a pair of fangs. "J-Justin" I stuttered out while looking to the staircase wondering if I had a chance of getting away.

"_Yes Darling_" Justin purred out, while taking a step closer.

"W-what happen t-to y-you?" I asked ready to run if I needed to. He didn't answer instead he took a step closer, out of fear my leg shot straight up as I kicked him where the sun don't shine. As he fell forward and clutched his privates, I turned around and quickly ran up the stairs and try to find somewhere to hide. Turning left I ran straight for the chorus room, which was sound proof. As I made it in, I tried to close the doors, only to scream when Justin pried them open, before walking in causing me to back up. "How the hell did you get up here so fast?!" I asked, as he laughed. Looking around I swallowed thickly as I noticed a broom that was leaning on the wall. '_That might work_' I thought, running over to it I break it in half, holding the sharper end out. "S-stay back, I'm w-warning you" I said trying to sound brave but failing miserably. Laughing Justin punched me in the stomach, causing me to drop my make shift weapon and fall to the floor clutching my now aching stomach.

"_You're joking right, you couldn't even hurt a_ _fly_" Justin sneered out as he started to kick my body over and over. Clenching my jaw, I grew angry as I soon kick out my foot smashing it against his stomach. I watched as he fell over from the force. Quickly I grab my make shift weapon and drive it into his skull.

"I'm sorry" I said, looking down at him sadly, as blood soon spatters all over my jacket and he turns into...dust. '_What the fuck_' I thought while standing up and backing away from the ashes that were once my friend and towards the door.

"You killed my prey, school girl" I heard a deep, smooth voice say behind me. I froze on the spot before turning around slowly. There behind me was a tall raven hair man, wearing a long red coat, big rimmed hat, and oarnge tinted glasses which hid his eyes. Backing up I flinch when he pulls out two guns.

"W-wait" I squeak out as he begins to fire both his guns at me. Squealing, I quickly dodge each bullet while also trying to find a way to escape the psychotic man.

"Stand still" he growls out.

"W-what, n-no way you're trying t-to kill m-me" I stuttered out, bending backwards as a bullets flies by me.

"Then tell me school girl, what's your name?" He asked, still shooting me with an amused expression on his face, I think it's hard to tell with those glasses hiding his eyes from me.

"Kelly" I said.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Four

~Alucard's P.O.V~

I stopped shooting as soon as heard her name. '_That's why her scent smelt so familiar_' I thought as I looked at her, happy that I didn't cause any harm to her. In a blink of an eye I appeared behind her holding her close to my form. "I've missed you, my Queen" I whispered into her ear.

"Huh?" Kelly said, confused. '_Of course she doesn't remember, she was just a child when we met'_ I thought while holding her close. I looked down at her; she sure had changed a lot her hair was now longer and darker in color, her body had also greatly matured.

~Kelly's P.O.V~

I blushed at how close this man was to me, I was also very confused when he had called me his 'Queen', I mean just a minute ago he was trying to blow a fucking bullet into my body. My face turned a darker red when he removed my jacket and begin to feel around my body. "Stop it" I said, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Tell me _Kelly_ are you a virgin?" He asked. I shivered as he purred my name before my eyes widen when I finally understood what he was asking.

"N-no" I stuttered out quickly hoping he would remove his hands from my hips.

"Liar" he growls out before pulling me closer to him. Soon I begin to claw at his hands as he brings his lips to my jugular. Shaking I begin to push harder and scream just begging him to stop and let go of me. Before he could do anything there was a loud squeak that was soon heard at the door. Growling the man moves away and glares at the person. "What is it police girl?" He hissed out at a big busty blonde haired women.

"Um, Master, Sir Integra wants to see you" she said shrieking back as the man in red's, what I'm guessing, cold hard glare. Sighing he turns back to me, picks me up, and throws me over his shoulders.

"Huh? PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled, while pounding my fist against his back. I frowned when he laughs and continues to leave the school. Following behind us was that blond haired woman. "_Help me_" I hissed out hoping she would make the man she called 'Master' let me go.

"Sorry Miss..." The blonde haired woman said, trailing off as she realized that she didn't know my name.

"My name's Kelly" I said.

"Kelly, but I can't help you; my Master would kill me if I did something that reckless" the woman said.

"Okay, so what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh, my name's Seras Victoria" she said with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Five

When we got outside I had learned from Seras the man carrying me was named Alucard. Sitting me down his arms had gone around my waist again, causing me to blush when the blonde haired woman in front of us raised an eyebrow. "Alucard who is this woman?" She asked.

"This is my mate" Alucard purred out while squeezing my sides. I looked at the woman with a pleading look in my eyes, 'help me' I mouthed out hoping she could pry this man off me. Shaking her head she turned back to the man invading my personal space.

"Anyways, did you kill the vampire?" She asked causing my eyes to become wide as dinner plates. '_So that's why he turned to dust when I stabbed him through the skull_' I thought, slightly scared.

"No, she did, Sir Integra" Alucard said, gesturing to me. Gulping I waved nervously as Sir Integra, I think that's her name, looks at me with a raised eyebrow and a curious look in her eyes.

"You" Integra questioned. Nodding my head I looked down embarrassed, scared to know what they were going to do with me. "What's your name?" She asked as her eyes move up and down my body, examining it.

"Kelly James" I answered.

"Well in that case, Alucard please bring Miss. James back to the mansion with us" Integra said before turning around and leaving me alone with this psychotic man who's name was Alucard. Freaking out I tried to find a way to escape until I felt a huge amount of pressure on the back of my neck.

"Sweet dreams, my beautiful mate" I heard Alucard say before everything went black and I fell into his awaiting arms.

~Later~

I soon woke up with a blindfold around my eyes and in a car...I guess considering it was moving. Moving slightly I noticed I was sitting on something soft. Moving again I blushed when I heard a low moan, "A-Alucard" I stuttered out embarrassed as he hummed out in response while holding me close, "w-where are w-we?" I asked as the car soon came to a stop.

"We're at the Hellsing Manor" Alucard said, taking my blindfold off.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	6. Chapter 6

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Six

Getting out of the car Alucard led me into the mansion and up a lot of stairs. Once we reached the top I was out of breath, "how many fucking stairs does this place have?" I asked panting. Chuckling he just turns around and led me to a set of double doors. Entering the room there sat Sir Integra and next to her was some man in a butler outfit.

"Hello Miss. James, please have a sit" Integra said as I sat down on one of the chairs facing her desk. "You may be wondering why you're here" she said, I just nodded my head and listen to what she had to say. "Well from what my servant had told me, I've decided to let you stay here for a while and learn how to use some weapons to defend yourself for when something like this happens again" the blonde said, snapping her fingers. I watched as the butler pulls out a suit case and sits it down on the desk before opening it up, my eyes widen when I see two guns. One was pure white with a beautiful red rose engraved on it, the other one was pure black with a lovely white rose engraved on it.

"Oblivion and Oathkeeper"(A/N: Can anyone guess where I got the names?) the butler said smiling as he explained somethings about the two guns. I didn't listen though instead I was to busy looking at the two weapons in front of me. My ears did perk up when I heard the next sentence "Mr. Alucard had them hand made for you" he said looking at said man.

"You" I mumbled out, shivering when the raven haired man smirked, showing off a row of razor sharp teeth.

~Later~

"You need to hold the guns up a bit higher darling" Alucard said while standing on the side lines with Seras. Nodding I lifted the two guns up a bit higher like he said before pulling the triggers. Jumping as the guns fire, I closed my eyes afraid to know if I missed or not.

"You did it" I heard Seras squeal before I opened my eyes. Smiling I noticed I had hit the heart perfectly, dropping the guns I ran over to my new found friend and hugged the living daylights out of her.

"I can't believe I did it!" I exclaimed, before turning to Alucard and hugging him tightly, "thank you" I said.

"You're welcome my Queen" Alucared mumbled, before hugging me back. I closed my eyes for a minute before they shot straight open when I felt him squeeze my ass a little; pushing him off me I smacked him straight across the face.

"The hell was that for, asshole!" I exclaimed, embarrassed as my cheeks were flushed pure red. Glaring at him I never noticed the scared expression on Seras face. "Well" I said crossing my arms over my chest and tapping my foot against the floor waiting for his answer, still glaring at the older male. I soon flinched when he grabbed a hold of my arms, his fingers digging into my skin in a very uncomfortable way.

"Don't ever do that again" Alucard growled out, as he tightens his grip, causing me to wince. Whimpering I tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"LET GO!" I cried out.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Struggling I started to shake as his red eyes bore into my green ones. "M-master, please she didn't mean it!" I heard Seras stutter out, growling Alucard threw me to the ground and left the room by walking through the...wall. From the ground I stared at the now empty space in front of me. "Kelly, are you okay?" I heard Seras ask. Nodding my head numbly I got up and grabbed my guns from the floor before walking over to the blonde.

"Seras" I said.

"Yeah" Seras answered back.

"Is Alucard a vampire?" I asked looking her in the eye. I watched as she nodded her head slowly, with a look of unease in her eyes.

"Yeah, I am to" Seras said, looking me in the eye.

"Can you please take me to my room?" I asked quietly. Nodding her head she begins to lead me out of the training room and downstairs to the basement. While walking I noticed the expressions on her face kept changing, like she was fighting with someone and trying to defend her statement. Soon we stopped at a door, opening it I noticed it was a very nice room. Entering the room I jumped when Seras closed the door a little too loudly and left, shrugging my shoulders I removed my shoes and walked over to the bed. Laying down, I take a deep breath as I begin to fall asleep until I felt the bed start to move. "What the fuck!" I exclaimed as the top of the bed begins to close down on top me like a coffin. "Hey, get me out of this thing!" I exclaimed, while banging my fist against the top of the coffin shaped bed.

'_What's the matter sweetheart?_' I hear Alucard's voice say inside my...head.

"Get me out of this thing" I said trying to calm down, as my breathing picked up.

'_No_' was all I heard him say. Gritting my teeth I started pounding my fist on top of this thing harder then before, as my fist started to hurt.

"_Alucard you better get me out of this thing right now!_" I growled out, trying to claw myself out of the coffin. After a while I gave up and just fell asleep.

~Next Morning~

I woke up only to find myself surrounded by darkness. "What the..." I started to say, before remembering the events that took place last night. Groaning I smashed my head against the top of the coffin wincing at the pain it caused, "ow" I mumbled out bringing my hand up to rub my now throbbing forehead.

"Miss. James, are you awake?" I head someone ask as the sound the bedroom door opening enters my ears.

"Yes, now can you please get me out of this thing?" I asked.

"What do you me-OH GOD!" I heard the person shout, before the top of the coffin started to move again. Once it was fully open I rolled out of the bed and fell to the floor and looked at the person who saved me.

"Thank you so much..." I begin to say, before I realized that I've never got the butler's name.

"My name is Walter, Miss. James" Walter said, smiling.

"Walter, also do you know where the bathroom is? I need to take a shower" I asked, while looking at him with a small smile.

"Two floors up and second door to the right" Watler answered, smiling as I ran past him.

"Thanks" I called out behind me.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	8. Chapter 8

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Once I entered the bathroom I stripped down and got into the shower. Sighing I begin to wash my long red hair and body, while humming to myself. Once I finished getting the shampoo out of my hair I soon got the feeling of being watched. Pushing it to the side, I shook my head as I started to wash the rest of my hair with some conditioner. After that I heard something clatter to the floor in the bathroom. Turning the water off quickly, I grab a towel and wrap it around my body. "H-hello" I stuttered out, getting out of the shower and standing in the middle of the room while looking around, when I saw nothing I sighed and turned around to re-enter the shower, only to bump into someone. Backing up I saw it was Alucard, "w-what are y-you d-doing in here?" I asked blushing in embarrassement as I held the towel tightly to my body, while continuing to back up towards the door. Stepping closer the raven haired vampire smirked at me.

"What? I can't see my mate?" Alucard questiond with a purr, while taking steps forward, soon backing me up against the bathroom door.

"_Well I don't want some old man watching me bath!_" I growled out, flinching when he growled back at me.

"What did you say?" Alucard sneered out, his ruby colored eyes glaring into my green eyes, it felt as if he was glaring into my very soul.

"You heard me grandpa" I said, pushing my luck, while also curling my fingers around the door knob as he begins to pull out his guns. The same ones he used to try and kill me back at the school.

"Looks like someone needs to be punished" Alucard said, holding one of them up. '_One, Two, Three_' I counted in my head just as he pulled the trigger, I flung the door open and begin to run down the hall in nothing but a towel. As I ran, I screamed like a little girl for the first time in my life. Waving my arms around and tears in my eyes, I begin to scream some more when a bullet went flying by my head.

"SERAS, SIR INTEGRA, WALTER, ANYONE, PLEASE HELP ME!" I shouted hoping someone would come and save me from this psychotic vampire. More bullets flew by me, which luckily I dodged every one of them.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	9. Chapter 9

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Nine

~With Walter and Sir Integra~

~Everybody's P.O.V~

Sir Integra sighed as she heard gun shots being fired and screaming coming from down below her. Walter just smiled at the blonde haired women, as she smoked her cigar. "Why do you think Alucard picked this young girl?" Integra asked, looking to Walter.

"Who knows" Walter said, with a gleam in his eyes. "Only Alucard knows what's going on in his head" he said, while looking out the window.

"That's true, but why this young girl?" Integra mumbled to herself before hearing another high pitched scream. Sighing she just shakes her head and continues to look up more information on Miss. James.

~Kelly's P.O.V~

"Master, please calm down" Seras said, while trying to hold Alucard back. Backing up I looked around wondering if I could find an escape route.

"Move aside police girl" Alucard growled out while throwing her to the side. Shaking I begin to back up trying to get away from him. Turning around I begin to run again as Seras tackles the raven haired vampire to the ground. Running down the hallway I make a sharp turn and run down the steps making sure not to fall. Once I get to the bottom I run to my room and slam the door shut.

"That was close" I said, panting, before I noticed the pile of clothes on my bed. Walking over I notice it was the same outfit as the one that Seras was wearing. Sighing I put it on, after putting the outfit on I blushed at how tight it was around my chest and how short the skirt was. Yanking the skirt down I left the room and decided to explore the mansion. Looking around I made sure Alucard wasn't around, sighing in relief when I didn't see him I begin to explore.

~Later~

After a couple of hours of walking I entered a hallway and noticed something weird. There was a randomly place mirror in the middle of the hall. Going up to it I felt around the sides before pushing it to the side. "What the hell" I mumbled when I noticed a dark stairway behind it, leading down to a dark room. Biting my lip I was wondering if I should go down it or not. Taking a step forward, I soon stopped and took a step back as every horror movie rushed into my mind. Sighing I placed the mirror back over the room again. Turning around I decided to go see Sir Integra and Walter.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	10. Chapter 10

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Entering the office I blushed when the two looked at me. "Is something a matter, Miss. James?" Integra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"O-oh, no I was just wondering when I can go home?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Soon, also can you please stay in your room today" Integra said.

"Sure, why?" I questioned.

"We're having some guest over and I feel it would be best if you stayed in your room" Integra said, as I nodded my head before turning around and walking back to my room.

~Hours Later~

Sitting in my room I stared at the ceiling singing to myself. Soon a loud explosion sounded out through the mansion, startling me as I fell off the bed and onto the floor, surprised. "What was that?" I asked myself while getting up, grabbing my guns I head outside my room and looked around the empty hallway. It was quiet but I could hear faint screams coming from upstairs. Shivering I turned around and went back into my room, once I shut the door I locked it and pushed the dresser against it. Sitting down on my bed I held my guns close incase something decides to break in.

~With Jan Valentine~

~Everybody's P.O.V~

Smiling at all the blood and dead bodies surrounding him and the room, Jan sat down on a pile of dead bodies before calling his older brother Luke Valentine. During their conversation Jan picks up a very delicious scent that was coming from the floor below him. Hanging up on his older sibling he begins to follow the scent while telling the ghouls to stay behind and kill anyone who tries to follow after him. Once down the steps the scent seemed to be stronger, following it he soon stopped in front of a door. Turning the handle he smirks when he sees it's locked. Moving back he lifts his foot and kicks the door and whatever was blocking it further into the room. "THE HELL!" Kelly shouted, as the door and dresser flew into the wall right next to the bed. Holding her guns out she whimpered, "don't come any closer or I'll shoot" she said trying to stay calm. Laughing, Jan soon appears behind her and picks her up and throws her over his shoulder, causing her to drop the two guns onto the bed. "HEY PUT ME DOWN!" She shouts while banging her fist against his back.

"Why would I let a sweet thing like you get away?" Jan purred out.

"Huh?" Kelly said, confused.

"Hmm, I guess after I kill that Hellsing bitch and the old guys I'll make you into my little slave" Jan said to himself, smirking when Kelly started to shake. Once they got upstairs Jan and the ghouls started to head over to where Sir Integra and her guest where. While Kelly had given up on fighting and let the man carry her, hoping someone would come and save her.

"What the fuck" she heard Jan mumble causing her to snap out of her own misery. When she did, she noticed that all the ghouls were laying on the floor cut into pieces around her and the vampire. "Who the fuck are you?" she heard the man carrying her growled out. Looking over her shoulder she smiled when she noticed who had killed the zombie like creatures.

"Walter!" Kelly exclaimed.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy. I'll be sure to try and post the rest later tonight or tomorrow.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	11. Chapter 11

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

~Kelly's P.O.V~

I smiled when I noticed Walter was standing in front of the man that was carrying me. "As Miss. James said, my name is Walter and I would be pleased if you let her go" Walter said in a threatening like tone, which caused me to shiver.

"Oh, really now" the guy said, before snapping his fingers, which caused a lot of ghouls to appear in front and behind him carrying shields. "Well my name is Jan Valentine and guess what that wire won't do shit against all this thick, how thick is it? Thick enough that you need an anti tank rifle, and I don't see one on your wrinkly old ass" the guy, now known as Jan, said tightening his grip on me.

"Police girl" I heard Walter say before there was a loud bang and half the ghouls fell down onto the ground.

"Oh shit that's an anti-tank rifle...OH SHIT THAT'S AN ANTI-TANK RIFLE" I heard Jan yell. Soon Seras tackled him to the ground, causing me to go flying in the air. Luckily Walter caught me and sits me gently on the ground.

"Thanks" I said smiling before we turn back to Seras who had Jan in an arm bar. While standing there I blocked out the whole conversation while hearing slight groans coming from the end of the hallway. "What the" I mumbled while watching Jan knock Seras off him and jumping to the end of the hallway. Bowing he reveled that all the Hellsing guards were turned into ghouls.

"Kelly" I heard Walter say.

"Yeah" I said backing up slightly as he and Seras got ready to attack.

"Go to Alucard, he should be downstairs behind a mirror in one of the hallways" Walter said holding out his wires. Nodding my head I quickly ran to that mirror I had found earlier, leaving the both of them to fight their old comrades.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	12. Chapter 12

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Avoiding the ghouls I made my way to the hall with the secret doorway. Stepping over all the dead bodies I reached the mirror and pushed it to the side. I wince when a metallic smell reached my nose, taking a deep breath of fresh air, I begin to walk down the stairs. Once I reached the bottom I just wanted to puke at what I saw. There Alucard was and a couple of hell hounds, I guess you could say, devouring a blonde hair male. Falling back onto my ass in surprise and horror I started to scoot back hoping he wouldn't notice me. I froze when I heard a growl behind me, turning around I saw one of those hell hounds blocking the stairs while growling at me. "N-nice doggie" I stuttered out while turning towards it and crawling backwards away from the dog. I froze when I felt my back hit something. Turning around, I sat up on my knees as I saw Alucard staring down at me with an insane expression on his face.

"So you've come to visit me my Queen" Alucard purred out while leaning down towards me. I shiver as he wraps his arms around me and picks me up while walking over to a chair in the middle of the room, sitting down and holding me close, as he begins to kiss my neck with his bloody lips. Tears flow down my cheeks as he towers over me, I can feel his fangs scraping against my neck and it was scaring me.

~Alucard's P.O.V~

Kissing my mate's neck, I was close to losing control until a low sob reaches my ears. Pulling away I look down at her, noticing that little girl I had met long ago. Sighing I pull her close and begin to lick the blood staining her neck off, smiling as she closes one of her eyes and releases a low whine. "S-stop it" Kelly said in a childish way. Smiling I closed my eyes and rest my forehead against hers.

~Kelly's P.O.V~

I sighed as we sat here for a while; I guess the room was sound proof because I couldn't hear anything from upstairs. Closing my eyes for a minute I couldn't help but snuggle up to the vampire and fall asleep in his warm embrace.

~With Sir Integra, Walter, and Seras~

~Everybody's P.O.V~

"Well now that, that's over and our guest are gone let's go see if Miss. James is alright" Integra said as her and the others begin to make their way to Alucard's room. Once there, they were all surprised at what they saw. There Alucard sat asleep on his chair with Kelly sitting on his lap, snuggling up to him, also asleep.

"Aww, that's adorable" Seras said smiling at the scene along with Walter who couldn't help but chuckle.

"Um, right, let's leave them to rest" Walter said, as they begin to leave.

"Yes, adorable" was all Integra said before turning around and leaving with a small smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	13. Chapter 13

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

~Three Weeks Later~

~Kelly's P.O.V~

It's been three weeks since the Valentine incident, Seras and I where in the training room practicing. I sighed and closed my eyes, remembering the conversation I had with Sir Integra last week.

~Flash Back~

_"Miss. James, you want to go home, right?" Integra asks as I nodded my head. "Well you can, but we have a second choice" she continued._

_"What's the second choice?" I asked_

_"You could go home or we could have Walter go get your stuff and you join Hellsing" Integra said, giving me a small smile. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes I started to think, I could go home and see my friends and family again, but I don't want to put them in danger, so I guess I have to pick..._

_"I'll stay and work for you" I said, smiling at her, nodding her head she snapped her fingers and Walter left the room to go and get my stuff._

_"Welcome to Hellsing Miss. James" Integra said._

~End of Flash Back~

After that I was then introduced to some of the new members of Hellsing to replace the one's we lost. That's when I met Pip Bernadotte another one of my best friends, and I think Seras soon to be boyfriend. "So have you asked him out yet?" I purred out, laughing when the blonde next to me face turned pure red.

"I told you we're just frineds!" Seras exclaimed, while dropping her cannons onto the floor. Laughing I just put my guns down and sit on the floor patting the spot next to me.

"I know" I said as she sits next to me still embarrassed. As we talk, my body soon tensed up as I felt like someone was behind us. Turning around I notice a girl standing at the doorway of the training room. She had long black hair and piercing red eyes that look just like Alucard's eyes, actually her whole appearance made me think of Alucard. Walking up to us, she smirks never taking her eyes off of me, as she sits down right next to us. Seras looks at her before holding onto my arm in a protective way.

"Who are you?" Seras asked calmly, while keeping me close.

"My name is Girlycard and I'm just visiting" Girlycard said, in a way that made me shiver. Nodding our heads I held my hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Kelly and this is my friend Seras" I said trying to be polite.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	14. Chapter 14

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

After talking for a while I felt relaxed around Girlycard she was a very nice girl, with a few problems here and there. Soon Seras got tired and decided to leave and go to her room, leaving me and Girlycard alone together. "So Kelly..." she begins, "do you like anyone?" She asked, while looking me straight in the eye, a curious look on her face.

"Well...I might but I'm too scared to tell them" I said.

"Why?" Girlycard asked.

"Well...can I tell you something?" I asked

"Yeah, anything" Girlycard responded, never taking her gaze off me.

"Well when I was younger I met this boy named Dan, we dated for a while and I had put my trust and love into our relationship" I started watching as she nodded "anyways he soon broke up with me because he said he found someone better" I finished tears pricking the corners of my eyes. Suddenly I feel Girlycard pull me into a hug, whispering comforting words.

"Shh, it's okay" Girlycard cooed.

"No it's not, I put all my trust into him and now I'm to scared to fall in love again out of fear of being hurt" I chocked out.

"**I'm sure he wouldn't hurt you the same way that asshole had**" Girlycard growled out like Alucard would, if he was here. Nodding my heading numbly I pulled away from the hug and looked at her telling her I was going to bed. After saying goodnight I went to my new room and stripped down, changing in to a T-shirt and some green panties. Crawling into my bed I fell asleep instantly.

~Everybody's P.O.V~

As Alucard walked through the wall he smiled when he noticed his mate passed out asleep on her bed. Deciding to stay with her he lies down next to her smiling when she snuggled up to him with a peaceful and content look on her face. "Goodnight my Queen, I promise never to hurt you the way he did" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around Kelly and kisses the top of her head before falling asleep along with his beautiful mate.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	15. Chapter 15

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

~Kelly's P.O.V~

I woke up the next morning alone, shrugging it off I grabbed my uniform and went to go take a shower. After that I went to see Integra and see what we were going to do today, but before I do that I'm going to go and get something to eat. "Good morning Kelly" I heard Seras say as I enter the dining room.

"Good morning" I said looking around, I noticed Sir Integra and Seras where sitting at one end of the table and Alucard was sitting at the other end drinking some kind of red liquid in a wine glass. Biting my lip I was trying to decided where to sit until Alucard stood up and pull the sit next to him out. Walking over to him I sat down in the chair blushing "thank you" I mumble as he pushes the chair in. I blush even more when he smiled, I may have developed a small crush on the young vampire, not that I would ever admit it.

~Later~

Seras, Pip, and I where all sitting together and trying to figure out why Walter wanted to talk to Alucard alone. Soon Alucard came through the wall smirking, which scared the living daylights out of me. "We have a mission in Rio, Brazil, so get ready" was all he said before leaving the room again through the wall.

"I wish he wouldn't do that" I said trying to calm my fast beating heart. Seras and Pip just laugh as they helped me up and get ready for my first mission.

~Later~

As Alucard, Pip, and I sat in the plane with Seras in the cargo, locked in her coffin. I was clinging onto my seat while trying to find something to distract me. "Are you alright, Kelly?" I heard Pip ask while looking up from his newspaper. Looking at him I glared which caused him to shrink back.

"_Of course I'm fine; I mean it's not like I'm 100 ft. in the air with some French dude and some Ozzy Osbourne looking motherfucker_" I sneered out while closing my eyes when the plane shook a little. "I need to use the bathroom" I mumbled while stumbling out of my seat and into the bathroom.

~With Alucard and Pip~

~Everybody's P.O.V~

"I wonder what her problem is?" Pip asked, worried for his new found friend, he was also surprised by her language.

"Yes, I wonder also" Alucard said swirling the red liquid in his wine glass, his red tinted glasses shielding his eyes from the world.

"You think she has a fear of heights?" the Frenchman questioned.

"YOU THINK!" They heard Kelly shout from the bathroom before the sound of puking filled their ears.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	16. Chapter 16

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

~Kelly's P.O.V~

Once we landed I ran straight off the plane not caring about my stuff. Falling to the ground, "THANK GOD WE'RE OFF THAT DEATH TRAP" I screamed, happy to be on land again.

"It wasn't that bad" Pip said trying to drag both Alucard's and Seras's coffins off the plane.

"Yeah, well you're not the one with the fear of heights" I said before we started walking to the hotel. Once we got there Alucard wouldn't let me help Pip with our stuff. When we entered the hotel I looked at Alucard and laughed a little.

"Is something amusing, dear?" Alucard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, I still can't get over your outfit" I said as we walked up to the front desk, where a young red headed male stood smiling at us.

"How can I help you?" He asked while looking at me. I blushed, I mean I wasn't wearing anything special, just a green tank top and a pair of jeans with my converses.

"Yes we have a room booked here, my name's Mr. Blackbird and this is my wife Mrs. Blackbird" Alucard said holding me close, which caused my face to darken in color. '_WHAT!_" I exclaimed in my mind as the young boy nodded.

"Here you go keys to the penthouse" he said handing 'Mr. Blackbird' the keys to the room. "Oh, excuse me sir but you can't bring that in here" the young boy said looking behind us at Pip, who was using a luggage cart to bring our stuff and two coffins in.

"Why not?" Alucard asked impatiently.

"Well we have a rule that you can't bring in any huge luggage in here, for the fear that they might have guns or bombs" the red head said, shifting uncomfortable in his spot behind the desk. For a minute it was quiet until Alucard raised a glove hand and the young boy's eyes turned...red.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	17. Chapter 17

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

"What the..." I mumbled as Alucard started making the poor boy say anything he wanted him to say.

"See that, I can make his say anything I want him to and he'll believe it" Alucard told us, blinking my eyes I soon smirked as I turned to the raven haired male next to me.

"Make his say Twilight was amazing" I said, laughing as Alucard did what I asked.

"Why'd you make him do that?" Pip asked.

"I want to see how many times he'll get his ass kicked" I replied back (A/N: Sorry if you're a fan of Twilight, but I find it to be stupid and boring. And if you say I need to watch it, I have and still hated it) as we begin to walk towards the elevator so we could get to our room. Once we got there I said 'bye' to Pip before helping Seras out of her coffin, yanking at the chains, I groaned in annoyance. "You know, you could help" I said to Alucard who was just sitting in a chair watching me in amusement.

"You know you're very strange" Alucard said, still watching me.

"How so?" I asked, still trying to pry the chains off, "what are these made of titanium?" I mumbled to myself.

"Well you don't act like the other girls your age" Alucard said.

"So" I begin while looking at him, "I never really cared about how I look, I mean a guy should love a girl for who she is not for what she looks like" I said before giving up. Sighing Alucard got up and went behind me before breaking the chains off with ease. "Oh come on" I said, as I blushed at how close he was but soon pushed those thoughts aside. "Thanks" I said before pushing the top off only to see Seras...asleep. Trying to get up I noticed Alucard was still behind me. "Um, Alucard can you please move?" I asked.

"No" Alucard said, amusement lacing his voice.

"Why not?" I asked, my eye twitching, as I looked up at him.

"Because I like it here, and your body is very comfortable to lean on" Alucard responded with while smirking down at me, his glasses still shielding his eyes. Gulping I wiggled out of his embrace, smiling when I got free. Walking to the kitchen he followed behind me with a smirk on his face. "What are you doing?" He asked summoning a wine glass and that red liquid he always drink.

"Getting something to eat" I said, while opening the fridge. After looking for a while I groaned out and shut the refrigerate's door, turning around I looked at the wine glass in the young vampires hand. "Can I try some?" I asked shyly.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	18. Chapter 18

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Alucard looked surprised for a minute before smirking; nodding his head he held the glass out. Taking it I brought it to my lips to take a sip. Once the liquid made contact with my tongue, my eyes widen as I spit it out in disgust. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" I shouted handing him the glass back, while making my way over to the sink so I could wash the metallic taste out of my mouth.

"Blood" Alucard said smirking before downing the rest of the liquid. My eyes widen as I banged my head on the counter. '_Of course it would be blood, he's a vampire after all_' I thought to myself before resting my chin on the counter and looking up at him.

"What's wrong love?" Alucard asked.

"Oh nothing, I mean it's not like I'm stuck in a room with a perverted vampire that might rape me" I said sarcastically.

"What about police girl?" Alucard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Correction I'm stuck in a room with a perverted vampire that might rape me while my best friend is passed out in a coffin" I said with a board look. It was quiet for a minute until Alucard burst out laughing like a maniac. "I'm going for a walk" I groaned out before leaving the room and a laughing Alucard rolling on the floor with blood like tears rolling down his cheeks. Once I was out the room I begin to walk down the hallway, when I turned the corner I felt a bag being placed over my head and I was soon being dragged away, while I was still awake.

~Later~

~With Seras and Alucard~

~Alucard's P.O.V~

"I wonder where Kelly is, the mission is about to start" police girl said looking out the window with a worried expression.

"I'm sure she's fine" I said slightly glad that she's not here, that way she wouldn't get hurt. Police girl just nodded as we begun to get ready.

~With Kelly~

~Kelly's P.O.V~

"Sir we found somebody" I heard someone say as they threw me to the ground.

"Why didn't you kill them?" I heard a Brazilian voice ask.

"Well she's just a child sir" the first voice said while removing the bag over my head. Once it was off I looked around to see a group of men and a Brazilian guy looking at me, '_oh boy, this can't be good_' I thought with a nervous smile.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	19. Chapter 19

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

"What's your name, young flower?" the Brazilian guy asked getting up and walking towards me. Keeping my head down I didn't say a word, "answer me" he stated calmly while slapping me across the face, but I still kept my head down and refuse to talk. Growling he just turned around and snapped his fingers. "Put her in the corner and I'll decide what to do with her later" he said.

"Yes sir" one of the S.W.A.T team members said, doing what they were told. For hours the men send team after team to go kill Alucard and Seras, the Brazilian guy left leaving me with the men who just talked about how great it would be to have immortality. Closing my eyes, I was about to drift off to sleep until I heard gun shots and screaming. Opening an eye I saw everyone in the tent dead and Pip was standing at the entrance in a S.W.A.T uniform.

"Hey" I said broadly as he walks over to me and helps me up. As we left the tent he told me not to look back. Before I could ask why a loud explosion came from behind us, closing my mouth I looked forward and smiled. Once we reached the front of the hotel there were a lot of people and S.W.A.T members where I watched as a group of men where being thrown into the air before being skewer by some flag poles. I winced at how some were still alive and trying to climb off the poles while others had their internal organs displayed for the whole world to see, especially since there was a news reporter and camera crew here also. Pip and I were watching as Alucard came down the stairs of the hotel where that Brazilian guy I met earlier was. Pushing our way to the front I soon felt a card whizz by my face before a stinging pain immediate from my cheek. Raising a hand to my face I felt something warm and wet roll down my cheek and on my fingers. Pulling my hand back I noticed little drops of blood on it.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard Pip ask; nodding my head I looked up at the top of the hotel and noticed Seras.

"Come on, I see Seras" I said as we quietly left the crowd of surprised and disgusted people. Once we got to Seras, Pip left saying he was going to get a helicopter so we could load the coffins and our luggage onto it. Sitting with Seras we waited to see what was going to happen, soon Alucard and that man came up on top of the building.

"Come on Dandyman, hit me with your best shot" Alucard said with an insane look in his eyes. '_So his name is Dandyman, huh you learn something new every day_' I thought to myself before my body froze. Dandyman was staring at me while holding out some cards, a smile on his face showing fangs.

"Here" Seras mumbled while handing my Oathkeeper and Oblivion, hiding them behind my back I smiled as a thought came to mind. '_Oh, this is going to be fun_' I thought as he threw the cards at me.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	20. Chapter 20

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

~Everybody's P.O.V~

Alucard's eyes widen as he saw the cards hit the young girl and smoke and debris flew everywhere. Insanity and anger shined in his eyes as his teeth grew longer and sharper, but before he could attack a voice interrupted the two. "HEY DANDYDICK, YOU MISSED" someone shouted causing the two to look in the direction of the voice, surprised to see the red head unharmed. She held out one of her guns and pulled the trigger hitting the Brazilian man in the shoulder. Alucard sighed in relief that his mate was okay before continuing to fight against the now wounded Dandyman.

~Kelly's P.O.V~

I fell down next to Seras who was getting her weapons ready for when she needed to attack also, "that was amazing" she said to me her blue eyes turning red as she waited. Nodding my head I tried to watch the fight but couldn't. I was soon brought out of my thoughts when Seras shook my shoulder, blinking my eyes I looked forward only to turn away as Alucard started to devour the guy just like he did with the older Valentine brother. Leaning over I empty the contents in my stomach, when I finished with that and Alucard was done with eating the poor man. Pip soon came by with the helicopter, so we all got in and ended up going to a small house on the outskirts of town.

~Everybody's P.O.V~

Alucard smiled down at Kelly who was fast asleep on the couch, he was sitting in a chair next to it. He had finished talking to Sir Integra, while Seras and Pip went to get something to eat. Reaching over to the girl he ran his fingers through her hair, a gentle look on his face, well that only lasted for a while until Seras and Pip came barging in laughing and talking up a storm. "**Quiet**" he hissed out glaring at the two who were now cowering in the corner in fear. For a while it was silent , Alucard sat near the red headed girl while Pip and Seras talked quietly to themselves. Well soon the calmness in the room was destroyed when Anderson, a tall blonde haired man, kicked in the door. At first they thought it would wake the sleeping girl, instead she just turned around and continued to sleep. Sighing in relief Alucard turned to Anderson and glared at him. "**What do you want?**" He growled out, Anderson just glares back before punching the young vampire in the face. Growling Alucard responded by punching Anderson in the stomach and vice versa. Before anything else could happen, Seras jumps up with her cannon in her hands ready to attack. Turning around Anderson threw one of his Bayonets, which stuck a piece of paper on the wall right next to Seras head. Turning white as a ghost the blonde slid down the wall in fear.

"The Catholic Church decided to give you filthy heathens a plane, so you can leave this land" Anderson said in a thick Irish accent, before turning around and leaving. Not before glancing at the young teen asleep on the couch with a peaceful expression on her face. Shaking his head he left as Alucard and the others begin to get ready.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy. I'll try to get the rest later on today or sometime this week.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	21. Chapter 21

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

~Kelly's P.O.V~

Groaning I cracked an eye open only to jump back when I saw a pair of blue eyes staring straight at me. "Yay, you're finally awake" I heard Seras say before backing up and sitting down in the seat in front of me.

"Where are we" I mumbled out while getting up out of the...plane seat I was sitting in. My eyes widen when in soon realization, as I ran to one of the windows and looked out of it, I fell back when I noticed how high up we were. "WE'RE ON A PLANE!" I screamed out as I looked around quickly trying to find a way off this death trap. Nodding her head, Seras shrunk back in fear at my sudden out burst. Yet her eyes held pity for me as I silently begin to cry and pray, hoping we wouldn't die.

"You really hate planes? Don't cha" I heard Alucard ask from his seat on the other side of us, looking at him I glared before sneering at him.

"_Not planes, just really high places you asshole; I mean I'm afraid of heights, I thought you of all people would get that through your thick skull_" I hissed out before turning around and stomping to the bathroom.

~Everybody's P.O.V~

"You think she'll be okay" Seras asked looking towards the now closed bathroom door. When she didn't get a response she turned to her Master only to pale. Alucard sat there glaring at the closed bathroom door, his lips draw back to revel his razor sharp teeth. His red eyes appeared darker as a dark aroma surrounded him; you could lightly see flames surrounding his being as well. "M-master are y-you o-okay?" Seras stuttered out before squeaking when the No Life King turned to her and hissed out in anger. For the rest of the plane ride the young red haired girl spent her time in the bathroom blowing chunks, while Seras whimpered in fear as her Master went into a fit of rage and begin to throw things around and destroying them.

~Kelly's P.O.V~

When the plane finally landed, I left the bathroom wiping my mouth with my arm. Coming out my eyes widen at the mess I saw before me.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	22. Chapter 22

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

"What the hell happen?" I asked stepping over a broken plane chair.

"GET DOWN!" I heard Seras yell before she knocked me down onto the ground as a chair was thrown straight at the spot I was standing in. "Master please stop, we're here" Seras said making sure to protect me from any falling debris.

"Where's Pip?" I asked, whimpering when a wine bottle hit the wall behind us causing glass and wine to rain down on us.

"He went to get Integra, so she can help control Alucard" Seras said calling the vampire by his name for the first time. Nodding my head, we sat there for an hour as Alucard continued his 'little' fit. Soon Integra came and started ordering Alucard to stop and calm down. After that was done Seras and I got up and walked over to them. I flinched when I saw Alucard glaring at me. Anger and hunger in his red orbs, looking away I quickly exited the plane and headed towards Sir Integra's office.

~Later~

Soon Alucard, Seras, Pip and I where all in Integra's office waiting for her to tell us what was going on, "as you all know there has been a lot of vampire accidents lately" she said. Nodding our heads, we watched as she sighed in disgust. "The Queen decided to hold a ball and invited the members of Hellsing to come" she said.

"Is that all?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No she also invited the Catholic Church, so that we may talk about what we must do" Integra growled out causing me to flinch and wonder why saying those words had upset her. "The ball is tonight at eight, be ready by then" she said before waving her hand telling us we were dismiss.

~In Kelly's Room~

"Seras, can we please stop" I whined as the blonde in front of me held out a bunch of dresses for me to try on.

"You want to look beautiful for the ball tonight, don't cha?" Seras asked while holding a blue dress out in front of me.

"Yes, but I don't like wearing dresses, they're too girly" I said pushing the dress away in disgust. Shaking her head, Seras held a pink dress in front of my form, looking at me with an approval look. Sighing out in irritation I grabbed her by the collar of her uniform and threw her out of my room. Slamming the door shut I walked over to my closet and looked through the pile of dresses Seras had picked out. After a couple of minutes later I found the perfect dress and high heels. Stripping down I pulled it on along with the high heels smiling at myself in the mirror. The dress was a red corset on the top and a black skirt on the bottom. It was sleeveless and the bottom half was long in the back and short in the front showing off my legs, the high heels I wore were 'Goth Fairy Black Floral Pattern High Heel Boots'. Sighing I begin to apply some make up. I added black and red-eye shadow that matched the dress, a bit of black eyeliner, and some red lipstick. I jumped when I heard someone banging on my bedroom door.

"Kelly, are you ready?" I heard Seras ask.

"Yeah" I said walking to the door trying not to fall; I wasn't used to wearing high heels. Opening the door I gasped, Seras stood there wearing a dark blue cocktail dress and blue high heels. "You look beautiful" I said looking at her outfit a little embarrassed and self concise.

"Really, I think you look amazing" Seras responded back before grabbing my hand and dragging me upstairs where the others where.

"How can you run in heels?" I asked trying not to lose my balance and fall down the stairs. She just laughed and as we finally reached the top, when we did I giggled when I saw Sir Integra. She wore a green dress and a pair of green high heels. "You look amazing, Sir Integra" I said causing her to blush. As we walked to the car I looked at what the others were wearing. Walter wore his regular butler outfit; Pip was wearing a black tux and was walking next to Seras with a blush on his face, and Alucard was also wearing a black tux, and walking next to Integra. '_He didn't even complement my dress, hell he hasn't even looked at me_" I thought to myself looking down as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Kelly, are you okay?" I heard Seras whisper into my ear while her and Pip gave me a concern look. Nodding my head, I looked down as we entered the car and all sat together while Walter drove us to the ball.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	23. Chapter 23

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

When we arrived I noticed a couple of other people beside the Hellsing organization and Catholic Church. Shrugging my shoulders I got out with the others and entered the building, everyone going their separate ways. Pip and Seras went off together, while Sir Integra and Walter went to go talk to some people Alucard following them leaving me by myself. Sighing I walked over to a table and sat by myself, after a while I noticed someone was standing over me. Looking behind me I noticed a tall blonde haired man with green eyes and wearing glasses. '_He looks like a priest_' I thought noticing the way he was dressed. "May I help you?" I asked politely blushing when he smiled and took a seat next to me. Shaking his head he gave me a gentle smile.

"What's your name, lass?" He asked in an Irish accent.

"Kelly" I said shyly, yow see I was never good with talking to other people. Nodding his head he held out his hand.

"Anderson" he said as I took his hand and shook it. We talked for a while; laughing and talking about our opinions on certain topics. "So what's your religion?" He asked, curiosity laced in his voice.

"I'm a Christian" I said smiling at him.

"Is that so" Anderson said as I nodded my head, opening my mouth I was about to say something until I was interrupted by a loud noise.

"I'M BATMAN" I heard someone shout behind the front doors until they were thrown open by a dark haired girl running around in a dark cape and mask, waving her arms around screaming 'Whoop, Whoop, Whoop' over and over. Everyone looked shocked by the girl's intrusion, while I smacked my hand on my face and shook my head, a smile gracing my lips. Once she calmed down she walked over to me and gave me a big hug, which I returned.

"You know this, young lass?" Anderson asked with a raised eyebrow. Sighing I nodded my head and gave a weak smile.

"Unfortunately yes, she's my best friend" I breathed out causing the brunette beside me to laugh. "Her name is Summer" I continued while prying her off me. Nodding his head he smiled, stood up, and bowed at her in a polite manner.

"Why's he doing that?" Summer asked leaning over to me.

"He's being polite, I mean this is a ball and you are a girl" I said rolling my eyes at the hyperactive girl standing next to me.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	24. Chapter 24

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four

After introducing them to each other I dragged Summer outside to the garden so we could talk in private. "What are you wearing?" I asked, wondering why she would ever come to a ball.

"I think the question is, why are you here?" Summer asked back ignoring my question.

"I'm here because my boss said I had to be here" I said trying to be serious but I couldn't because of what she was wearing. Summer had on a black tank top with the Batman symbol on it, worn out blue jeans with some tennis shoes; she was also wearing a black cape that was blowing in the wind and a Batman mask.

"What's so funny?" Summer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you dressed like you just came from a comic convention" I said trying my best to keep a stern face and failing miserably. She frowned for a minute before smiling like an idiot; we looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"Anyways, I need to ask you something" Summer said.

"What?" I asked, curious at what she wanted.

"Could I come and stay with you?" Summer asked playing with her fingers. Frowning slightly I decided not to pry information out of her about why she wanted to stay with me.

"How good are you with a weapon?" I asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Summer said, giving me a questioning look. "I'm not really that good at handling one, but I could practice" she said, still confused. Nodding my head I grabbed her wrist and begin to drag her back inside and try to find Integra. Once I found her I avoided eye contact with Alucard and tapped on my blonde headed boss shoulder.

"Yes, Miss. James?" Integra asked, looking at both Summer and I.

"Can we talk for a minute, alone?" I asked hoping she would say yes. Smiling when she nodded her head I told Summer to stay near Walter and not to bother Alucard, or try to make a scene. Leading Sir Integra outside I begin to explain to her why I wanted to speak to her.

"Well I guess she could stay with us as long as she practice and helps with the missions, oh and Kelly" Integra said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"She's your responsibility" Integra responded with before turning around and heading back inside to tell Summer the news. Sighing in relief I begin to head back inside but stop and shiver when I felt a pair of eyes on me. Turning around I saw nothing.

"Must have been my imagination" I said to myself quietly, before shrugging my shoulders and continuing back inside. Never once noticing the golden orbs glaring at my retreating form. Once inside, I smiled as I saw Summer jumping around and squealing like a maniac.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	25. Chapter 25

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, shaking my head I got up and got ready. Once I was finished with that I walked out of my room and to the bedroom across from mine, "Summer, you up?" I asked as I knocked on the door lightly. I waited for a minute until I heard a loud groan come from the other side of the door. "Come on you need to get ready for today" I said in a stern voice, rolling my eyes when I heard a low whine.

"Five more minutes" I heard Summer say, which caused my eyes to narrow.

"No, now get your ass up and meet me outside this door in ten minutes or I'm coming in there and dressing you myself" I said in a stern motherly voice, which surprised me. It was quiet for a few minutes, before I heard shuffling.

"Okay" was all I heard Summer say, before it went quiet again. Leaning against the wall I listen as the door opens and Summer comes bouncing out, an excited grin on her face.

"What are you wearing?" I asked snickering at her outfit for today She was wearing a yellow tank top with SpongeBob's face on it, yellow skinny jeans and yellow converses, along with a 'SpongeBob Nerd Junior's Beanie Hat'. Smiling she shrugged her shoulders as we walked to the dining room to get something to eat before we begin practice. "While we're practicing, please don't shoot me" I said as we entered the dining room and taking a sit next to Seras.

"Yeah, yeah" was all Summer responded with as she grabbed as many waffles as she could with a few blue berries and syrup. I wasn't that hungry so I just got a orange, as we ate I noticed Sir Integra, Walter, Seras, Pip, and Alucard all watching Summer and I. Well mostly Summer since she was devouring her food like a starving animal. Glaring at them I gave them a look that said 'don't you fucking dare say a word', which caused all of them to look away well almost all of them. When we were almost finished Summer had a single blue berry left.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" I asked taking a sip of my water.

"No, I shall keep him and name him Allen" Summer said, causing me to chuckle and roll my eyes. Leaning over I plucked Allen out of her hands and examined him.

"Hey, Seras" I said, listening as she hummed. "Do you want this blue berry?" I asked smirking when she nodded her head, handing her Allen, Summer and I watched as she ate the young berry.

"NO ALLEN!" Summer shouted as I burst out laughing when Seras flinched and backed away from the both of us. Wiping my eyes from any tears I patted the sulking brunette right next to me, telling her Allen was alright and in a better place now.

"I'm so sorry" was all Seras said trying to cheer up Summer, while keeping a safe distance away from her. Looking at me with a pleading look I shook my head and said it was alright and she'll get over it soon. Besides she'll find something else in the Manor to give a name to.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	26. Chapter 26

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six

"Come on Summer, it's not that difficult" I groaned out when she missed again. Whining she looked at me like I had grown an extra head or something.

"Easy for you to say" Summer complained throwing the canon she was holding down onto the ground, which wasn't a good idea. A loud bang sounded out through the entire training room as I quickly jumped to the side. It seems when she had thrown the weapon down it had set itself off and blew a huge hole into the wall I had stood in front of, just a few of minutes ago. "OH GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?" Summer shouted as she quickly ran over to me, to make sure I was alright. It was quiet for a minute, Summer and I sat there looking at one another before we both burst out laughing like a bunch of idiots.

"OH GOD! WHAT HAPPEN?" We both heard Sears screech as her and the others came running into the training room, where the explosion they had all heard came from. "Are you alright?" She asked calmly as she ran over to Summer and I and kneeling down while looking me over.

"Everything is fine" I reassured her as her and Summer helped me up. Stumbling, a little I stood up straight and walked over to Sir Integra whose eyes held worry even though her face had no emotion showing on it. Coughing I looked her straight in the eye and smile "there's no need to worry, there was a slight accident but I promise you that no one was hurt" I said while Summer giggled a little behind me, causing me to look back at her and glare. Shrinking back she brought her hands up in defense whispering a low 'sorry', nodding my head I turned back to Sir Integra and watched as she nodded her head before turning around and leaving with Walter. Once they were gone I felt a hand on my shoulders.

"You sure you're alright?" I heard Seras ask in a worried voice.

"Yeah" I said quietly "I'm just going to go lie down, can you please help the idiot over there with her aiming" I said jabbing my thumb towards Summer who stood there with an insane smile on her face. Gulping Seras gave me a weak smile and nodded her head

"S-sure" Seras stuttered out nervously. Sighing in relief I begin to leave the room, making sure not to make eye contact with Alucard. Once I was safely in my bedroom I crawled into bed and curled up as I fell asleep, darkness surrounding my vision.

~Everybody's P.O.V~

Alucard walked into the room and smiled gently when he saw Kelly passed out asleep on her bed. Walking over to her he leaned down to kiss her forehead; as he was pulling away the young girl wrapped her arms around the No Life King's neck and pulled him down into a tight embrace, like he was a stuff animal and she was a young child. Surprised Alucard stayed still and stiff, but soon calmed down when he felt Kelly's soft breathing against his skin. Smiling he moved a little, so he was now lying on the bed with her. Looking down at her peaceful face he leaned down and pressed his lips to Kelly's, loving how they felt soft against his own. Pulling back he wrapped protective arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. "I'm sorry" he whispered out while closing his ruby colored eyes and falling asleep right next to his mate's sleeping form.

~Kelly's P.O.V~

Blinking my eyes open I noticed my face was pressed against someone's chest. Moving a little I sat up slightly and saw Alucard's sleeping face, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Keeping me from moving any further. Looking at him I soon flinched as the events from my dream came rushing back, making me feel sick to my stomach. '_Alucard, would never so something like that, right?_' I thought to myself shivering as tears silently fell from my (Eye/Color) eyes. Laying my head back down on his firm chest, I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	27. Chapter 27

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven

~A Week Later~

Lately I've had the same dream over and over, and it's been depriving me of sleep. It always starts the same and ends the same way every night. I can remember each part clearly, but I've never had the guts to talk about it with anyone, especially Alucard. Sighing I lie down and took a deep breath before closing my green eyes and falling asleep, praying that I wouldn't have that dream again.

~Dream~

(A/N: Warning this part has rape in it, sorry if it's not good. I just get a bit embarrassed when I write something sexual)

_I open my eyes and looked around at my surroundings. It was nothing but pure white, not a single drop of color anywhere to be seen. Taking a step forward everything changes and I was now standing in the middle of the forest. My green eyes scan the area while my red hair falls into my face and my body becomes stiff as I feel like I'm being watched. Looking around frantically I try to find the source of my discomfort, in other words trying to find out who the hell was watching me. "H-hello" I stuttered out, flinching as I saw movement out of the corner of my eye._

_"What's wrong? My little flower" I heard a voice whisper in my ear, causing me to shiver._

_"Alucard" I whimpered out as I felt his hands start to roam my body. Shivering I pushed him away and started to run away, flinching as I hear his laughter echo throughout the forest. After running for what felt like hours, I feel myself being knocked down to the ground, now lying on my back I whimper as my hands were pinned above my head. "Why?" I chocked out as I feel his breath against my neck. Instead of answering me he bites down, his fangs piercing through the skin as a scream of pain rips past my lips. Closing my eyes as I feel his tongue lick the wound he had caused. I freeze when I hear him chuckle before ripping my cloths off. "NO!" I cried out looking into his ruby colored eyes, seeing hints of gold here and there, with a pleading look. As sobs begin to rank through my body when I heard a zipper begin undone. "Ahh" I moaned in pain as his member enters me, feeling like I was begin ripped into two. Shivering I started crying and begging as he begins to thrust in and out, soon my whole body becomes numb as I fall limp, feeling a warm substance leaking out of my entrance staining the green grass under us. After a while he soon released a low groan, releasing a warm liquid inside of me. Closing my eyes I moaned in pain as he pulls out and lies down beside me, pulling me close to his chest. I finally break down sobbing as I begin to feel my blood and his semen leaking out of my opening and onto the forest floor. Flinching as I soon feel his lips on my neck again, feeling him smirk as he kisses the skin lightly. _

_"Now you're mine and nobody else's" Alucard growled out he's voice not sounding like he's own as he bites down, his fangs sinking into my neck again. My screams piercing through the silence in the darken forest._

~End of Dream~

I jolt awake, tears streaming down my now pale face. Looking at my alarm clock I see that it was almost three o'clock in the morning. Getting up I exit out of my room before walking down the hallway, going to the one person who has plagued my dreams for the past week. Once I reached the mirror I push it to the side and walk down the cold stone stairs. Once I reach the bottom I quietly walk over to the raven haired vampire and stand there looking at his sleeping form. "Alucard" I whispered as I shook him a little.

"Hmm?" Alucard hums out, blinking his blood red eyes open and looking at me. "What's wrong Kelly?" He asked, concerned.

"I had a nightmare" I whispered like a child would to its parent. "Can I stay with you?" I asked about ready to break down into tears as the dream entered into my mind again. Nodding his head he holds his arms out as I ran into them, sobbing as I buried my face into his chest. After a while I soon calmed down as we both sat there with me sitting in his lap. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath ready to fall asleep.

"I'll never hurt you my flower" I heard Alucard say before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	28. Chapter 28

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight

I woke up the next day, arms wrapped tightly around my body. Yawning I looked up to see Alucard sleeping peacefully, smiling I rested my head on his chest. Closing my eyes as I listen to his soft breathing, I begin to doze off again before my eyes snapped open. Sitting straight up I felt a huge smile tug on my lips as I realized that I didn't have that nightmare again last night. Chuckling under my breath, I decided to stare at Alucard's face, blushing when I noticed how handsome he looked. Shaking my head, I wriggled out of his grasp and quietly headed upstairs and into the kitchen, I noticed Pip kissing Seras, who was sitting on top of the counter. "Ew! Get a room you two" I said walking over to the fruit bowel on the table and getting an apple. Both jumped as they heard my voice and pulled away from each other, both their faces a crimson color.

"W-what are you doing up?" Seras asked embarrassed.

"I was hungry so I decided to get something to eat" I said biting into the apple as I took a seat at the table. Chuckling when I saw the two sit next to each other across from me, "so I take it that you two are dating now" I said, smirking when I saw their blush darken. Nodding their heads, I smiled before my face darkens, "Seras, can I please speak to you, alone?" I asked. Nodding her head she whispered to Pip, who nodded his head and left the room.

"What's wrong?" Seras asked, concerned.

"I've been having these dreams lately..." I said trailing off as I looked down at the table.

"Yeah" Seras said, sounding worried.

"Well..." I started before telling her every detail from my dream. "And I don't know what to do, this has been going on for weeks and I thought you would be the best person to tell" I said on the verge of tears. Seras didn't say anything, instead she got up and walked over to my side of the table and hugged me close. "I just don't know what to do" I wailed, tears falling down my cheeks as I hugged her back.

"Shh" Seras cooed as she stroked my red hair, whispering sweet nothings in my ear as she tries to calm me down.

"Please don't tell Alucard" I whispered after a while, my voice hoarse from how I was crying.

"I promise" Seras whispered out, while nodding her head, "okay" she mumbled, before everything went quiet as we stood there holding one another.

"Thank you" I whispered after a while as I felt my eye lids grow heavy.

"I promise everything will be alright" I heard Seras whisper as I closed my eyes and fell into complete darkness.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	29. Chapter 29

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine

~Everybody's P.O.V~

Seras carried the young red haired girl to her room, once she reached the door she stopped when she heard a cough behind her. "What's a matter?" She heard their other member, Summer; ask as she stood at her doorway in her pajamas.

"Nothing" Seras said, opening Kelly's door and putting her inside. Once she made sure the girl was tucked in, she walked out to see Summer still standing at her doorway with a serious expression.

"Tell me what's wrong with my friend" Summer said in a stern voice, surprising the blonde since the brunette was always childish and hyper.

"Look I can't tell you, that's Kelly's job" Sears said, looking down sadly. When the girl told her about the dreams that she'd been having she felt disgusted. She knew it wasn't her Master when the girl said, that his eyes would sometimes have a mixture of yellow in them, or his voice sounding different. But who was it then? It wasn't uncommon for some vampires to enter people's dreams and change them. But why use her Master, Alucard, to scare the young girl? It made no sense. Sighing she looked back up at Summer before shaking her head and walking down the hallway to find Pip. Blushing at the thought of the Frenchman, Seras smiled, her blue eyes shining brightly.

"Hello, Seras" Walter said, chuckling when he saw the blonde haired vampire jump a little.

"Oh, hello Walter, have you seen Pip?" The blonde asked a little embarrassed. Raising an eyebrow, Walter smiled as he nodded his head.

"Yes, he's in the training room, now if you excuse me I must finish some chores" the older man said, walking away from the blonde who smiled.

"Thank you!" Seras exclaimed, as she begins to run towards the training room.

~Kelly's P.O.V~

I rolled onto my side, groaning as my head started to hurt a little. "Are you alright my Queen?" I heard a deep smooth male's voice whisper in my ear. Jumping I fell out of bed and glared up at the raven haired vampire who stared down at me, a smirk on his face.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked as I stood up.

"Well when I woke up and saw that you were gone, I decided to look for you, only to find you here asleep in your own bed" Alucard said lying down on my bed. I glared when I noticed that he took up the whole damn bed.

"Move" I whined as I tried to push him off only to fail horrible. "Please" I begged, before releasing a low yelp as I was pulled down. Blushing I looked up into Alucard's ruby colored eyes as he wrapped his arms around my waist so I couldn't get away.

"Kelly you in here..." I heard Summer begin to say, as she barges into my room, stopping when she saw the position Alucard and me were in. "I'll just go" she said backing up slowly, an embarrassed blush on her face, but a sinister smirk on her lips.

"It's not what you think" I said quickly when I saw the smirk on her face. "SUMMER" I shouted when she bolted down the hallway, ready to tell everyone what she saw. Ripping myself out of Alucard's grasp, I got up and chased after her, an embarrassed blush on my face as I heard Alucard burst out laughing in my room. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	30. Chapter 30

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Thirty

"Miss. James, Miss. Barlow, Seras, Pip, and Alucard, I have a mission for you five" Integra said as she looked at us from behind her desk. "You will be going to Tokyo, Japan, for this mission" she continued, causing my body to tense up at the thought of being on a plane again. As if sensing my distress, Summer grabs my hand and holds it tightly.

"Why's that, Sir Integra?" Summer asked, curiously.

"There have been a lot of vampire attacks recently, and I need you five to go there and find the main vampire and kill him" Integra said, giving us a serious look. Nodding out heads everyone left to go get ready.

~In Kelly's Room~

"This is so cool, we get to go to Tokyo" Summer said in excitement as she sat on my bed, hugging my pillow close to her body.

"Yeah" I mumbled still not excited about the idea of riding in another plane. Rolling her eyes, Summer fell backwards and lay sprawled out over my bed. Once I finished getting ready I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a pair of blue jeans with my converses, and I also wore a green shirt. Summer on the other hand wore a pair of blue jeans with regular tennis shoes; she wore a black tank top with a pink hoodie over it. "Ready?" I asked her, smiling a little when I saw her nod excitedly.

"Yep" Summer said as she walked past me, a stupid grin on her face. Walking down the stairs we saw Pip and Seras holding hands as they wore regular outfits, I smiled as I looked over at Alucard only to burst out laughing. He was dressed like a normal person, but it was so weird and funny to see him in normal looking clothes instead of his regular outfit. Glaring at me, he grumbled under his breath before walking out of the mansion and to the private jet Sir Integra was letting us borrow. As we boarded Seras, Summer, and I sat together, the two females trying to calm me down as they said comforting words. While Pip and Alucard sat a few rows away from us, trying to start a conversation with one another, gripping the arm rest on my chair I looked out the window as we begin to take off. '_Here we go_' I thought to myself, as I felt the need to puke. A couple of minutes into the flight, I couldn't take it no more and got up, running towards the bathroom.

"God, how I hate flying" I mumbled to myself as I leaned over the toilet and release all the contents in my stomach.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	31. Chapter 31

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Thirty One

"We're here" Summer said, as the jet landed on the airway stopping so we could get off. Once we exited the plane I feel Alucard wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you alright my Queen?" Alucard whispered in my ear.

"Y-yes" I said blushing as I pulled myself out of his grip, walking over to Summer and standing near her.

"Why are you blushing, hmm?" Summer asked, giving me a teasing smile. Glaring I stuck my tongue out and blushed some more, hearing Alucard chuckle a little as we begin to walk to the hotel we would be staying at. '_Let's hope this doesn't end up like Brazil_' I thought, listening to Summer rant on and on about how the girls should share a room and the guys should share a room. Looking back I noticed Seras trying to help Pip with the luggage, but he refused because he wanted to prove he was a man and he could handle it. Rolling my eyes, I failed to notice Alucard walk up beside me and intertwine are fingers together. Blushing at the contact I ignored it, and tried to act like I didn't notice. I know, he wanted me to tell him about that nightmare I had that had me going to him in the middle of the night, but I just can't tell him, I don't want him to judge me. When we finally got to the hotel, all the women got a room together and much to Alucard's displeasure he and Pip have to share a room.

~Alucard's P.O.V~

"Why must I share a room with you?" I hissed out at the Frenchman sitting across from me in our room. "I should be sharing a room with my precious flower" I said, sighing in delight at the thought of sharing a room with my beautiful Kelly. Speaking of which I wonder if she's okay, last night when she came to me crying about a nightmare, I was worried. When I tried to get into her dream, I found that someone was trying to block me because as soon as she fell asleep she didn't have any kind of dream. Glaring down at the glass of blood in my hands, I sneered at the thought of someone hurting my Queen.

"Hey Alucard, is everything okay?" I heard Pip ask in his French voice, sneering I glared at him.

"Yes, just wondering why you didn't get a room with the police girl" I growled out, smirking when I saw the blush on his face. It was quiet for a minute before a crash was heard from across the hall, more importantly the girl's room.

~Kelly's P.O.V~

"Dammit, Summer" I said, as I held my hand over my chest, "why did you bring that?" I asked looking at her as she held a pink bedazzle gun, the scary thing was that it looked like an actual gun.

"Because I thought if I ever got bored, I could bedazzle the shit out of something" Summer responded with.

"So you decided to try and shoot me in the head?" I asked her, looking over at the now broken vase. '_Let's hope the manager doesn't find out_' I thought.

"Yes now hold still" Summer said holding the bedazzle gun up, aiming it at my head. Before she could fire, we both jumped when the door to the room burst open.

"Are you alright?" We heard both Alucard and Pip ask, looking around for the sound of the crash.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	32. Chapter 32

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Summer asked, causing Seras and me to sweat drop at her blandness.

"Well we heard a crash" Pip said, rubbing the back of his head as he looked towards the only blonde in the room.

"Yes, are you alright my Queen?" Alucard asked, standing right beside me as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Yes, it was just Summer being an idiot" I said, gasping for air. "A-alucard you're c-crushing me" I gasped out when he tighten his grip on me.

"Sorry, my flower" he said as he let me go, only to wrap his arms tightly around my waist and then resting his head on my shoulder, blushing I ignored him and looked towards Summer glaring. Laughing nervously the brunette held the bedazzle gun close to her form, in case I decided to attack her.

"Right, well now that everything's cleared up" Seras said, trying to break the tension in the room, "why don't we all get some rest for tomorrow, I'm sure Kelly and Summer will be able to get some information on that building our vampire is hiding in" she said, looking at Pip for some help.

"Right, come on Alucard" the Frenchman said, understanding what his blonde girlfriend was trying to do. Growling the No Life King did as he was told, not before kissing my cheek.

"Goodnight, my Queen" Alucard whispered in my ear, causing my blush from before to become a darker crimson color. As they left, Summer snickered at my reaction to Alucard's affection. Glaring at her, I turned away and stomped into my hotel bedroom. Stripping down I changed into my pajama's before crawling under the bed sheets and turning off the bedroom lamp, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

~Dream~

_Like usual the dream started out in the same setting, but for some reason it felt different this time. Alucard stood in front of me, a sicking smirk on his face as he stared down at me. His usual red eyes almost golden as he stared at me. "A-alucard" I whimpered out, as he grabbed my arms and leaned down closer to me, I could feel his breath on my face._

_"Guess again, my kitten" Alucard purrs out, his voice sounding completely different. Looking closely I watched in horror as his figure started to change._

_"W-what" I said completely surprised. Instead of Alucard there was a man standing there, his eyes were a bright golden color and just like Alucard's hair his was pure black like a raven, but it was shorter. I shivered as he leaned down some more, smiling as he revealed razor sharp teeth._

_"What's wrong?" He asked his smile growing bigger as I ripped myself out of his grasp._

_"W-who are y-you?" I stuttered out, while backing away from the man._

_"Oh, you'll find out soon enough" he purrs out, before I could question him a searing pain irrupted from my chest. Looking down a look of pure horror makes its way onto my face; his hand had shot through my chest, piercing my heart, looking up tears roll down my face as I release a high pitched scream._

~End of Dream~

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	33. Chapter 33

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three

~Alucard P.O.V~

I awoke in my coffin when I heard a high pitch scream, but just not any high pitch scream. No I heard my Queen screaming as loud as she could, getting out of my coffin I quickly ran over to her and the girl's hotel room. Bursting in I saw Seras and Summer walking out of their rooms, looking worried. Ignoring them I quickly walked over to Kelly's door and nearly tore it off its hinges. Walking inside I saw my precious flower squirming around on her bed, tears rolling down her cheeks, as she whimpered. Walking over to her I begin to shake her, "WAKE UP!" I shouted. Before any of us could react I stumbled backwards holding my crotch. "Ow" I growled out as I quickly grabbed her shoulders and begin to shake her violently.

~Kelly's P.O.V~

My eyes snapped open, as tears streamed down my cheeks. "W-what's going on?" I asked looking around at everyone. Their faces held worry and concern as they all stared at me.

"Why were you screaming?" Alucard asked, pulling me tightly against his chest.

"No reason" I said, pulling away from him I looked down at my hands. "Please leave, I would like to go back to bed" I whispered, watching as every nodded their head. Everyone but Alucard left; looking at him I saw worry in his ruby colored eyes. "Alucard I'm fine, please leave" I whispered, lying back down and closing my eyes. I heard him sigh before leaving. Sighing I took a deep breath and fell asleep.

~The Next Day~

"Ugh, this is so boring" Summer groaned out, as she and I walked down the busy streets of Tokyo. Rolling my eyes I looked over at an old woman working a fruit stand.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked, watching as she looked at me. "Do you know anything about that abandon school near Aokigahara?" I asked.

"Yes, but you two youngsters better stay away from there" she said.

"Why" both Summer and I asked looking at her curiously.

"Because that place is haunted, a couple of young fellows had went to go investigate there and no one's heard from them since" she said. Summer and I looked at each other, sighing as we felt sorry for those poor idiots that went in there.

"Thank you, that's all we needed to know" Summer said as we turned around and started to walk back to the hotel.

~That Night~

"You guys ready?" Pip asked Summer and me, peeking into my hotel room. Nodding our heads we got up, grabbing our weapons as we met the others in the living room.

"Let's go" Seras said as her, Pip, and Summer walked out of the hotel room, leaving Alucard and me alone.

"Be careful" Alucard said, leaning forward and kissing my forehead, before following after the others. Blushing, I quickly ran after him and everyone else.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	34. Chapter 34

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four

~At the School~

"Did we have to split up?" Summer groaned out as she held onto her cannon tightly.

"Yes, now shut up" I said, holding Oblivion in my hand tightly, Oathkeeper strapped to my side. Walking around the corner, I held my gun out feeling like one of those bad ass movie characters that have to scout the building out for the villain. Soon Summer and I came across a classroom the door was shut tightly, sighing I brought my foot up and kicked the door open. Both Summer and I barging into the room, holding our weapons out in front of us, as we scan the room. "There's nothing in here" I mumbled out as I begin to walk further into the classroom not seeing anything. "I'm guessing this use to be the science room" I said, looking at all the posters of the solar system and some about rock minerals.

"Hey Kelly, look at my new boyfriend" I heard Summer say, turning around to face her. I sweat dropped when I saw her holding up a fake skeleton. "His name is Mr. Skellington" she said, as she started dancing around with the fake skeleton.

"Summer we need to concentrate" I hissed out as I away from her, not a minute had passed until I heard a small 'uh-oh'. Looking back I chuckled a little when I saw the head of the skeleton had fallen off and onto her chest.

"Woah, hold on mister, don't get a head of yourself" Summer said, laughing I rolled my eyes at her corny joke.

"Seriously" I said, chuckling when she stuck her tongue out. Going back to looking around the room, we both jumped when we heard a high pitch female scream.

"PIP!" Both Summer and I quickly exclaimed when we heard the scream. Running out of the classroom we both begin to run down the hall, I was running in front of Summer as she followed closely behind. As soon as I turned a corner I ran right into someone, causing both of us to fall backwards.

"Ow" I moaned out, opening one of my eyes to see the person. Gasping both Summer and I looked at them in shock. "Christian" I said in shock, my eyes widen as I stared at the ravenette with red streaks on the border of his hair before me. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" Christian said back, looking at me. Glaring slightly, I stood up and held my hand out for him to take. Taking it I pulled him up, with a bit of trouble, after finally getting the ravenette to his feet, we all stood there looking at one another.

"Now answer my question" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well you see..." Christian started to say.

~Flash Back~

_"Man this is boring, let's find something to do" a young brunette said, trudging behind his friends._

_"Shut the fuck up, Jake" Christian growled as he walked in front of the group, walking down the streets of Tokyo._

_"I'm hungry" a dirty blonde haired boy whined, clinging onto a silver/blue haired teen. Rolling his eyes the ravenette spotted a fruit stand ran by an old woman. Walking over to her, he gave her some money and picked up an apple throwing it to the whiny blonde._

_"There Demyx, ya happy?" Christian asked, watching as the blonde nodded his head in excitement._

_"Ugh! Axel stop it" another blonde said, irritated by his red headed best friend, rolling his eyes Christian looked back at the old woman. Seeing Jake talking to her, he sighed as he saw the excited look on the brunette's face._

_"Hey guys guess what?" Jake asked looking at all of his friends, as they stared at him._

_~Later~_

_"Are you sure this place it haunted?" The silver/blue haired boy asked, looking up from his 'Twilight' book._

_"Yeah, that's what that old women said, what are you scared Zexion?" Jake asked in a teasing tone._

_"No but I think Roxas and Demyx are" Zexion said, agitated at the two blondes clinging onto him for protection. Laughing at this, the group walked around the school, finding nothing interesting._

_"What was that?" Demyx asked as he heard the sounds of low moans and groans._

_"Probably nothing" Zexion said, before a loud scream echoed through the building, as a creature came running out of the shadows and towards the group._

~End of Flash Back~

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	35. Chapter 35

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Five

"After that Demyx, Roxas, Zexion, and Axel were killed" Christian said taking a deep breath, "Jake and me escaped but lost each other after a while" he said.

"How'd you escape from the ghouls?" Summer asked.

"The what?" Christian asked, confused.

"The things that attack you" I said, watching as he nodded his head in understanding.

"Well I thought it was stupid that everyone thought this place was haunted, so the only logical idea I could come up with was that a serial killer was probably hiding out in here, so being the smart one in the group I brought some guns for protection" Christian said pulling out two guns. "They are a 45. Caliber silver or nickel-plated revolver and a classic six-shot double-action with a top break reloading mechanism that fired .45 Long Colt ammunition" he said holding the two guns out in front of Summer and me. Sweat dropping I just nodded my head before I heard the sound of low groans coming from both ends of the hall.

"They're here" I mumbled grabbing a hold of Oathkeeper, as I pulled it out and held it in my hand along with Oblivion. "Christian, you wouldn't mind helping us would you?" I asked, smirking when I saw the evil look on his face.

"No problem" Christian said, holding his two guns out in front of him. As the ghouls appeared, Christian and I begin to shoot them.

"Remember, aim for the head or the heart" I said to him as we stood back to back, nodding his head we continued to fire at the creatures.

~Couple of Minutes Later~

"Shit, I'm out of ammo" Christian said throwing his guns at the ghouls, trying to slow them down.

"Me too" I said putting both Oathkeeper and Oblivion back into the holders on my side.

"Then let me try" Summer said getting on one knee as she aimed her cannon at the hoard of ghouls. Pulling the trigger she fell backwards at the force, as Christian and I watched in horror and amazement at how she missed a whole fucking heard of ghouls.

"HOW THE FUCK, DO YOU MISS, SOMETHING LIKE THAT" both Christian and I screamed as we glared at her. Laughing nervously Summer rubbed the back of her head, looking down at her I noticed a gun strapped to her waist. Leaning down I quickly grabbed it and pull the trigger hitting one of the ghouls. It was quiet for a minute before my eyes widen when I saw a jewel on the creature's head as it continues to limp towards us. Looking at the gun I saw that it was that fucking bedazzle gun, Summer had at the hotel.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BRING THIS?" I screamed, throwing the toy at one of the ghouls.

"Oh, I must have accidentally grabbed it" Summer said, not understanding the situation we were in. Face plating on the ground (A/N: Basically she did an anime fall), I stood up and started screaming at her.

"Hey maybe we could escape into that forest" Christian said, looking at the huge hole in the wall that Summer had created. Looking at him, I nodded my head as I helped Summer up, running towards it Christian jumped out first, landing safely on the ground. Next Summer jumped out also landing safely on the ground.

"Come on Kelly, jump" Summer said, swallowing the lump in my throat I took a deep breath and jumped.

'_SNAP_'

I screamed as I heard the bone in my leg snap in half.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow


	36. Chapter 36

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Six

"Fuck" I hissed out as I tried to stand up, before falling back to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Christian asked.

"I broke my fucking leg, ahh, shit that fucking hurts" I said, tears pricking the corners of my eyes. Groaning Christian started running towards the forest without Summer and me. "What, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE" I shouted as Summer helped me up. We quickly walked into the forest; well technically I was limping. After a while of wandering the forest we came across Christian who was hunched over, holding his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" Summer asked, a little worried.

"Yeah" Christian said, grinding his teeth, looking closely I saw blood was leaking out of his right shoulder as staining his hand.

"No you're not, you're bleeding" I said narrowing my eyes as a hiss escaped passed my lips. "What happen?" I asked.

"Why don't you asked me, kitten" I heard a voice purr from behind Summer and me. Jumping Summer screamed as she fell to the ground a fresh looking 'X' shape slash on her back.

"SUMMER" I shouted, my eyes widen as I fall onto my knees, ignoring the searing pain coming from my leg. "Come on, get up damn it" I said, tears falling down my face, jumping when Summer's head shot up as she gave me a retarded smile. Sweat dropping, I glared at her as she laughed. "YOU IDIOT" I shouted, hitting her on top of her head, as an irritation mark appeared on mine.

"Ow" Summer whined. We both froze when we heard the man that we forgot was behind us laugh, turning our heads to look back at the man. My face drained of any color, behind us was a raven haired man with golden eyes.

"THE FUCK" I screeched as I started to scoot away from the man.

"What's wrong, who the hell is this guy?" Summer asked looking at the man and then towards me.

"My name is Lorenzino" the ravenette said.

"Who the hell is Lorenzino?" Christian asked a little irritated.

"The vampire you came here to kill" Lorenzino snapped.

"The hell, I never came here to kill any vampire" Christian said, glaring at the man.

"We did you dumbass, Summer, me, and a couple of others were sent here to kill a vampire that had been turning random people into ghouls" I said, still trying to put distance between me and the man. Smirking he disappeared, before reappearing in front of me, leaning down he reached out to grab a hold of me. Soon a gun shot rang through the air and Lorenzino was shot backwards away from me.

"I say it would be best if you stay away from what's mine" I heard Alucard say. Looking back, I winced at the dark look on Alucard's face. '_Oh, he's pissed_' I thought nodding my head as another bullet was shot at Lorenzino.

"Alucard" I said, trying to stand up, only to fall to the ground and release a low cry. I moaned in pain as I placed a hand over my swollen leg.

"Idiot, you shouldn't move" Summer said, getting up and limping over to me. Once there she helped me up and we both limped over to a tree so we wouldn't get involved in the fight between the two vampires.

"I'm the idiot, yours and Christian's wounds are far more worst than mine" I said, looking at her sadly as she grounded her teeth.

"That's true, but you're very special to someone" Summer said, looking over at Alucard, she smiled as she sat me against the tree, before falling back against it also.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review Favorite and Follow.


	37. Chapter 37

Hellsing belongs to its rightful owner  
All OCs belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Seven

"Special, what do you mean?" I asked, watching as Seras came running towards us, Pip was helping Christian as he had his famous scowl on his face.

"Are you two okay?" The blonde asked.

"Well let's see, I have a huge cut on my back, and Kelly has a broken leg, so yeah we're okay" Summer said sarcastically. I sweat dropped, before glaring at her.

"Yes we're fine, just a little banged up" I said as Seras helped us both up with only one hand. "And I see that you're still strong as ever" I said, chuckling as the blonde blushed a little. Turning to look at Alucard we all stopped when we saw the dark look on his face.

"M-Master, are you okay?" Seras asked.

"He got away" The No Life King snapped, turning towards us, when he looked at me I shrinked back as I saw the crazed look in his ruby colored eyes. "What happened to you? Why were you even out here?" He asked, no more like demanded to know.

"I broke my leg and we were only out here to get away from the ghouls" I said calmly, trying my best to stay strong.

"That's it you're not allowed to go on anymore missions until that leg of yours is healed" Alucard snapped, pulling me out of Sear's grasp and carrying me in his arms.

~At The Hotel~

"Ow" I whined as Alucard sat me on the couch of Seras, Summer, and mine's hotel room.

"The doctor said you need to rest, so you are to stay here, while the Police girl, Frenchmen, and I go look for that vampire that got away" Alucard said.

"What, no, I want you help" I said trying to get up, but stopped when I saw the glare on Alucard's face.

"Summer, make sure she doesn't leave this spot" Alucard growled out as he turned and left the room, Seras and Pip following after him.

"Yes sir" Summer said, fake saluting the vampire.

"Really" I said as the hotel room door was shut. She looked at me and smirked, setting up in the chair she was sitting on she stuck her tongue out. "Christian, how are you doing?" I asked looking over at the raven haired male.

"Yeah and when did you dye your hair? Wasn't it brown?" Summer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A couple of weeks ago and I'm alright it's just a flesh wound" Christian said, causing me to sweat drop and Summer to burst out laughing.

"Of course you would say that" I mumbled.

~Later~

We all froze when we heard the door to the hotel room open, looking towards it we laughed nervously. "What are you doing?" Seras asked looking at us.

"We got bored and found this Twister game in the closet" Summer said, causing Seras to sweat drop. Trying to move I accidentally twist my leg the wrong way and it started hurting again.

"Ahh" I moaned out as I fell to the ground, causing Christian to fall also. "Ow" I whined as I had the weight of the other two on me, "get off" I said pushing them off.

"What did I tell you about moving?" Alucard asked, as he stood in front of me, his red eyes glaring down at me.

"I don't remember" I said, laughing nervously as his glare harden, growling he grabbed my arm and held me up, so that I was face to face with him.

"You are not to move until we leave" Alucard growled, throwing me down onto the couch. Pouting, I stuck my tongue out at him, as he turned around and stalked out of the room.

~After The Plane Ride~

"So let me get this straight, you let the vampire get away and on top of that Miss. James broke her leg, while Miss. Barlow was also badly injured" Sir Integra said, causing me to wince, yep she was pissed. "And you brought a complete stranger back to the mansion, who is also injured" she said, pointing to Christian who was sitting next to Summer.

"To be honest he's not a complete stranger, he's my friend and Summer's cousin" I pointed out, wincing as she turned and glared at me, damn she's almost as scary as Alucard.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


End file.
